The Amazing World Of Gumball: Teen Years
by i'mCatchingmyclouds
Summary: Just like the title says, this is The Amazing World Of Gumball but everybody who is a kid in the show, are now the ages 15, 16, 17 and 18. Gumball X Carrie. lemons are going to be added in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(Well'p this is my first fan-fiction on this website soooo….ENJOY...oh yeah and P.s everyone who is a kid on the show, is 16-17 and 18 oh yeah…oh yeah and btw, no flames)

The day was like any other day in the town of Elmore; Gumball and Darwin Watterson were doing what they usually do after school; which is playing video games.

"I'm going to' beat you Darwin!" Gumball said excitedly, staring at the screen watching Darwin's health bar going down slowly.

"No you're not Gumball!" Darwin replied, "I still have my special meter filled up!" Darwin looked over at Gumball who had a blank look.

"So?" Gumball said.

"So, that means since you only have a quarter of your health, and I've built up my special attack, it'll take all your health in one hit" Darwin said with a mischievous grin.

"Crap" Gumball said as he watched Darwin push the buttons that activated his special attack, completely draining his health bar and even cracking the meter.

"DAMN IT! Man I thought I was going to win this round" Gumball said looking down at the floor.

"Ha! Yes now you have to make a Facebook account! I WIN!" Darwin shouted excitedly.

"fine, whatever" Gumball groaned, "give me the laptop" he said as Darwin handed him his laptop with the Facebook sign up screen already loaded, Gumball clicked on the _'Name'_ section and entered his name 'Gumball Watterson' he then proceeded to make a password, but stopped to think about what it should be 'penny? No, that's too obvious, hmmm, how about'.

Gumball's thoughts wandered and came up with his password and entered it in. Gumball groaned "next" he said, Date of Birth the screen read, Gumball entered his date of birth 6/12/1997.

"God dude this is so boring!" Gumball said annoyed.

"Well yeah man it's going to be boring at first but once you actually get it all done it's really cool!" Darwin replied with a slightly bored monotone voice.

Gumball scoffed and said, "Yeah? Whatever"

Gumball proceeds to finish up the rest of the registration.

"And besides man, Carrie has one now" Darwin said with a wink, Gumball blushed slightly, you see, he recently moved on from his petty crush he had on Penny to Carrie, his ghostly Emo friend.

"S-she does?" Gumball asked with a stutter.

Darwin nodded along with a "m-hmm" Gumball then looked at the screen 'Search For Your Friends' he read to himself, he quickly typed in Carrie's name and found her profile and clicked the 'Add Friend' button, and literally only seconds later did he hear a notification noise ding.

'Carrie Accepted Your Friend Request, Write On Carrie's Timeline?' Gumball started to blush a slight bit, until Darwin noticed him.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"What! I-I'm not blushing...am I?" Gumball squeaked "yeah man, you're blushing...uhg whatever" Darwin replied and got up and left the room.

(Well? how was the first chapter? I hope you liked it sorry if it's short)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey what's up loyal readers'? it's me with the second chapter of the story!)

_**DING!**_

Gumball's Facebook messenger sounded went off.

_You Have A New Message from Carrie._

Gumball smiled and checked the message.

"Hey Gumball what's up?" he read to himself silently.

_**Gumball:**_ _**"Nothing really, just incredibly bored at my house, you?"**_

_**Carrie: "same here, I wish I had someone by hang out with right now" **_

_**Gumball: "well, uhm maybe we could...you know? Hang out?"**_

_**Gumball's face began to turn bright red. **_

_**Carrie: "sure Gumball! I'd love too" **_

_'R-really, she wants to hang out? Yes!_' Gumball thought to himself.

_**Gumball: "great! So do you want to come over or...do you want me to come over?" **_

_**Carrie: "nah, I can come over be there in a sec!" **_

Gumball gulped and got nervous, the girl that he has liked ever since he got over Penny 3 years ago he has had his eyes set on Carrie.

_'Oh my god what are we even going to do when she gets here!? _' Gumball thought to himself, suddenly before he could think anything up to do, Carrie appeared in front of him.

She was dressed up in her usual outfit style:

Black skinny jeans, a shirt she bought from the _HOT TOPIC_ in the Elmore mall where she gets okay of her cloths, black eyeliner, converse all-stars and random wrist bands.

"h-hey Carrie" Gumball said slightly blushing; Carrie flipped her bangs away from her left eye.

"hey Gumball" she said with her usual, depressed sounding voice, Gumball, trying not to stare at Carrie while putting his laptop away, starts to think up some ideas for the two of them to do.

"Hey Gumball?" Carrie asks, breaking their awkward silence.

"Yeah Carrie?" Gumball replied turning to look at Carrie who had walked up to him as he turned around, so when Gumball turned around, the tips of their noses were almost touching.

"Uh C-Carrie?" Gumball stuttered out.

"Y-yeah Gumball?" she replied.

"c-can I ask you something?"

Carrie started to blush as Gumball lightly grabbed her hand.

"Y-yeah what is it Gumball?" Carrie asked.

"Will you go o-out with me?" Gumball stuttered.

When Gumball said that Carrie's while face turned beet red "O-Of course I will G-Gumball!"

Carrie replied; her voice was slightly shaky but full of excitement.

"Do you really?" Gumball asked, surprise at Carrie's answer.

"Of course Gumball, I-I've actually had a crush on you for a while now, I've been waiting for you to ask me out" Carrie said, blushing and looking down at the floor. By now, they've both sat down on the couch.

"H-hey Gumball?" Carrie said, quietly not making eye contact with him.

"Yeah Carrie?" Gumball asked leaning a little bit closer to her. Just then, Carrie looked up at Gumball, she was blushing intensely, kissed him, Gumball quickly kissed her back.

Both Gumball and Carrie's faces are both beet red and they are still kissing each other, Darwin, who was still upstairs, had fallen asleep a while ago in his fish bowl. Gumball was the first one to break their kiss.

"Carrie?" Gumball asked, not moving an inch away from her.

She replied with a, "Hmm?" sound.

"Do you want to keep going? I mean I don't want this to go too far, we've only just started dating today" Gumball said, nervous that if they keep kissing like they were that it may lead to something that neither of them was prepared for just yet.

Carrie blushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"n-no, not right now at least" she replied backing away from Gumball slightly.

Gumball grabbed Carrie's hand, holding it in his.

"S-So uhm, I think I should go home, I'll see you on the bus tomorrow, okay?" Carrie asked getting off of the couch and started to walk towards the front door.

"y-yeah okay" Gumball said, also getting off the couch walking Carrie to the door and opening it for her.

"Bye Gumball" Carrie said walking out of the door, but not before she gave Gumball a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" he replied and shut the door and flopping on his couch, falling asleep almost instantly, he was drained. Not physically, but emotionally.

(Well...well, well, well...how was it? this chapter was a hell of a lot longer than the first one)


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Chapter 3 people Enjoy also there will be a POV of Gumball in this chapter. Carrie and Gumball and a dream scene)**_

_**~Gumball's POV~**_

I don't really know how long I had slept after Carrie left my house, but all I know is that, I had a pretty fucked up dream; but in the good way.

_~In Gumball's Dream~_

_It was just me and Carrie in my room, we were watching a movie while lying in my bed, Carrie had her head on my chest embracing me and I had my arm wrapped around her as we lay there._

"_Hey Gumball?" Carrie asked, looking up at me._

"_Yeah Carrie?" I replied looking back at her._

"_Can I tell you something?" she asked, sitting up slightly._

_Carrie blushed and said "I love you, Gumball" then we kissed, Carrie made her way on top of my lap, looking down at me._

"_I love you too Carrie" I said blushing slightly._

_Carrie then started to take off her shirt an-_

_**(A.N HA! Not what you were expecting for Gumball's dream huh?)**_

I woke up, slightly sweating and looked around the room, _'Damn it!'_ I thought and I got up and sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, processing what I had just dreamt about _'could that really happen? I mean, I wouldn't mind if it did but…'_ my thoughts trailed off somewhere back into my mind.

I got off the couch and walked slowly up the stairs; I turned to the bathroom and walked in, closing the door behind me.

"She said she loves me in my dream…what if that's true?" I asked myself, I turned on the sink and splashed some water in my face, trying to wake up a little more.

"And I woke up right before the good part too! Damn it!" I said, laughing slightly at myself.

_**~End of Gumball's POV~ **_

After Gumball had finished up in the bathroom he went downstairs into the living room and sat back down on the couch, he then grabbed the laptop and opened the screen and clicked the internet icon and typed in the _Facebook_ URL.

Gumball sighed and whispered to himself, "I guess I should really thank Darwin for forcing me to make this thing" he then logged into his _Facebook_ and his eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" he cursed to himself.

At the top of the _Facebook _homepage, it showed that gumball had; _34 Friend Requests, 10 New Messages _and_ 84 Notifications _he opened the notifications tab and scrolled to the bottom of the list.

'_Carrie Sent You A Relationship Request' _was the first thing he read, he quickly clicked on it and accepted the request, '_Gumball Is Now In A Relationship With Carrie'_ was what his timeline said at the top of his _Recent Posts_, Gumball smiled and went on scrolling through the rest of his notifications, messages and accepted the friend requests and what not.

"Hey Gumball What's Up?" Darwin said, rubbing his eyes going down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey bro, just checking my _Facebook_" Gumball replied, turning to look over at Darwin going into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

"So, have fun with Carrie" Darwin said poking his head out from in the kitchen with a look that told Gumball: _'Oh yeah, I know what you were doing'_ kind of look.

Gumball blushed heavily, "w-what! How the hell do you kno-".

Darwin cut Gumball off, "I'm not that dumb dude".

Gumball simply replied by flipping Darwin off.

To which Darwin replied, "Yeah, fuck you too man".

Gumball simply just ignored him as he grabbed his I-Pod out of his pocket and began searching for a band to listen to. After about a minute, Gumball found the band he was looking for, the screen said 'Asking_ Alexandria' _and he put his ear buds in and pressed play, the music started and drowned out the rest of the world around him and continued on talking to people on _Facebook_.

Darwin came out of the kitchen and sat beside Gumball, turning the T.V on and eating his sandwich and putting the foot rest up on the couch.

"Gumball" Darwin said taking a bite of the sandwich.

Gumball just sat there, typing away on the keyboard slightly head banging to his music.

Darwin looked down at Gumball's I-Pod to see what he was listening to, 'Asking Alexandria' he thought to himself.

"Dude I don't see how you listen to that shit, can't you just listen to something to where you can understand what they're saying?" Darwin asked, looking at Gumball.

Gumball took one of his ear buds out and said, "Why no Darwin I can't, and besides, I know exactly what they're saying, you just want me to listen to that dumb ass pop music that you listen to"

Darwin scoffed and continued to eat his sandwich while watching the T.V, flipping through channels occasionally to see if something else was on, he eventually got up and just put a movie in the DVD player.

About half way through Darwin's movie, Richard, Nicole and Anais pulled in the driveway, being gone out shopping, Darwin pressed pause on the remote and the movie stopped and he got up and went to go open up the front door.

"Hey guys!" Darwin said excitedly.

"Oh hey Darwin, can you help your mother and me with the groceries?" Richard asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Dad" Darwin replied running out to the car to help bring in the groceries.

Gumball took his ear buds out and got up to go help as well, seeing as if he didn't get up, Nichole would probably yell at him to get up and to quit being lazy.

As Gumball is bringing in the groceries, he sees Anais looking at his _Facebook_ _Timeline. _

"What the hell Anais? Quit looking at my Facebook!" Gumball said, practically shoving Anais down and shutting the laptop's screen.

Anais got up and gave Gumball the finger and said in a slight sarcastic tone, "so, you're dating Carrie now?" Gumball just ignored her.

"Carrie?" Nicole asked "As in Carrie Krueger?"

"Yes mom, geez" Gumball said.

Nicole smiled at her son and said, "Oh sweetie I'm proud that you've finally gotten over that Penny girl", Nichole leaned to Gumball and whispered, "Besides, Carrie is way more cuter"

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs to my room, later" Gumball said, leaving with the laptop in hand.

(well I'm ending it here, hope you liked it)


End file.
